The Genomics Shared Resource of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) respectfully requests funds to upgrade components of an existing Affymetrix GeneChip System purchased in 1999. The proposed upgrades consist of replacing a Hewlett-Packard GeneArray scanner with a GeneChip 3000 scanner and modifying 2 GeneChip 400 Fluidic Stations to new GeneChip 450 Fluidic Stations. The GeneChip 3000 upgrade includes a new optical configuration, as well as signal processing advancements that have improved both the sensitivity and reproducibility of GeneChip scanned images. In addition, the new scanner is capable of 1.5625 mu m pixilation and provides the necessary avenue for using the latest in high-density GeneChip array-types, which we currently are unable to access with the existing scanner. The automated features included in both the scanner and the fluidic station upgrades will provide better consistency in data with the added advantage of allowing for increased throughput capabilities without added staffing. The current Affymetrix instrument is housed in the FHCRC Genomics Resources DNA Array Laboratory and is operated by a staff with a combined 14 years of experience with this technology. Over the past 5 years, the resource has processed over 4500 GeneChip arrays and this work has contributed to approximately 20 publications. The upgraded Affymetrix GeneChip System would allow the laboratory to continue to provide this service to FHCRC investigators and provide access to unique array designs and assays unavailable elsewhere.